


Another Assassin?

by Maledei



Category: Assassination Classroom, Naruto
Genre: Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, BAMF Hatake Kakashi, Class 3-E is confused, Gen, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maledei/pseuds/Maledei
Summary: Kakashi is sent on vacation outside of the Hidden Continent to investigate the claim, that there is someone threatening to destroy the world. Class 3-E doesn't really know, what to think of the new "consultant".
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Korosensei, Hatake Kakashi & Shiota Nagisa, Korosensei & Shiota Nagisa
Kudos: 60





	Another Assassin?

The Class 3E of Kunugigaoka Junior Highschool was having another PE-class with Karasuma-sensei, when the entrance to the gym opened. 

„Yo!” a silver-haired, one-eyed man greeted. 

Nagisa, like everybody else, instantly had his gun trained on him. Karasuma-sensei's left eye twitched a bit. He seemed to recognize the voice then. 

"Why did they of all the people, they could send, chose to send you?!" he groaned. So the stranger was another possible government hitman.

"That hurt! Didn't you miss me at least a bit?" The man theatrically grasped his heart and pouted, but that was hard to see curtsey of a mask over mouth and nose.

Karasuma-sensei elected to ignore the other's response and introduced him. "Well Class 3E, this is Hatake Kakashi: He is a hired consultant and will be here until the threat has been eliminated." 

Said Hatake had pulled a book (was that porn?) out of his breast-pocket and was reading it while leaning lazily against a wall. Nagisa couldn't see any obvious weapons on his body, but they could just be hidden. As a "consultant" he was more than likely trained. 

Seeing Hatake ignoring the lot of them, Karasuma-sensei got a dangerous glint in his eyes. "He will be answering any questions you have this lesson." 

It just got him a raised eyebrow "Will I now?"

"If you don't want me to channel my Springtime of Youth, then yes, you will." 

"You drive a hard bargain, Agent-san. But I guess, I will. Well, ask away." His face was still mostly hidden behind the book (it definitely was porn).

"Are you here to assassinate Korosensei?"

"Maybe."

"What do you mean by maybe?"

"I don't know yet."

"How can you not know that?!"

"Are you an assassin?"

"Sometimes, I guess."

„Are you a hitman?"

"I don't know, am I?"

"How can you not know that?!"

"Did the government sent you?"

"I'd like to think so."

"What does being a "consultant" mean?"

"A consultant normally gives advise, doesn't he?"

"But giving advice in what?"

"Wherever it is needed."

"That sounds stupid, what is your real mission?"

"My boss decided, I was in need of an vacation. So here I am."

"What are you reading?"

"A book."

"What is your normal job?"

"Sometimes I am a photographer."

"Is Hatake Kakashi your real name?" 

"That is for me to know and for you to find out."

"How do you know Karasuma-sensei?"

"It is not the first time I am consulting." 

"Are you strong?"

"I'd like to think I am?"

"What are your weaknesses?"

"I have a terrible weakness for good literature and eggplant-miso."

"Who was your mentor?"

"Someone long dead."

"Would you win a fight against Karasuma-sensei?"

"Who knows."

"Are you going to fight Karasuma-sensei to find out?"

"I doubt it, I am on vacation, you know."

* * *

Korosensei was organizing the essays of class 3E in his office, when he suddenly moved. A hail of projectiles came his way faster than bullets. He couldn't just snatch them out of the air as they were made of anti-tentacle material. He dodged, but another cloud of projectiles, hidden behind the first, hit them, changing their trajectory. He could only just bend himself, so his heart wasn't impaled, though most of his body disintegrated.

The new "consultant" Hatake strolled leisurely in his room, somewhat disinterested watching him reform. Curiously enough he didn't try to kill him, even though he would have a good shot. How interesting. Korosensei decided against his "ultimate defence", because there was a slim possibility, that Hatake-san still could penetrate it (shinobi were just that fearsome) and, if he couldn't, he could still just take him to the Hidden continent.

When he had fully reformed, his attacker peered at him "Not going to attack me?"

"You are not attacking me, so why should I?"

"But I did attack you."

"But not with the intention to kill."

"I could have hit your heart." The assassin (because a shinobi were still assassins, they were just also more than an assassin) scratched his own tie. If there were any questions, whether he knew about his weakspot, they were answered now. 

"So what do you want?"

"You know, you really are lucky, that all the others are that blind.", Hatake-san mused.

"What do you mean?" Korosensei was beginning to panic. His new tentacles were flailing.

"I also had students at some point in time, you know."

His colour was rapidly changing. He knew that shinobi were known for their dirty tactics, but he didn't come face to face with one before, as they only interfered outside of their world if necessary. 

"You did? How wonderful."

"Mhhmm. I was a terrible teacher. Failed to explain the most basic things. But I still would have died for them."

"Kukukuku" He laughed, because there was nothing else he could do.

How could that man find his two major weaknesses in only two days, while the worlds best were non the wiser?

"But I pride myself at looking beneath the underneath, so I wouldn't resort to drastic actions unless forced. So tell me "Korosensei", what is your motive for destroying the world?"

* * *

Class 3E was in the gym, waiting for the uncharacteristic late Karasuma-sensei. Ten minutes after begin the door opened. The mop of the consultant Hatake Kakashi made his way inside. 

"Yo! Agent-san has something other to do today, so I am going to train you guys. Well? Hop, hop. Get started. You are already ten minutes behind."

Outrage ensued. Hatake-san ignored it all and slyly commented after another minute of chaos "Now you have to be 11 minutes faster than normal, if you want to have lunch." 

It didn't sound like an empty threat and the eye-smile was as insincere as it got. They ran. 

Nagisa had been able to defeat Takaoka, but he had been an overconfident brute, who solely relied on his strength, and he wasn't nearly as confident with this guy. While he seemed lazy, he held the respect of both Korosensei and Karasuma-sensei and was exceptionally good at not letting any useful information about him slip. So if Nagisa would decide to fight him, he would have to go in completely blind. It didn't bode well for his chances, so he ran, while their (hopefully) temporary sensei read his porn.

"So what are we going to do now, Hatake-san? We are finished with our warm up."

"Mhhhmm, I guess Agent-san does train you mainly in hand-to-hand combat and gun-handling, right?" A few nods.

"Then I am going to teach you, how to throw any weapon and conceal it. And we are not using those cheap rubber-things. You need to be practised with steel for any other target. Take your picks."

He gestured to a crate, filled to the brim with all the throwing weapons, one could possibly think of. But the important question was, when the crate had gotten there. Hatake-san had been reading his porn the whole time and it hadn't been there before, had it? Nagisa and Karma shared a look.

After they had all chosen a batch, Hatake-san stood up. He was in combat-attire. The clothes were tight enough to be silent, but still wide enough to conceal the small tells and allow every motion. It also seemed to be armoured, but that was hard to tell. Again the important question was, when he had changed. It must have been, while they were rummaging in the crate. That speed was seriously impressive. Judging by the scowl, Karma thought so, too.

"Alright. You've probably already thrown knifes?" The class answered in affirmative murmur.

"There are to main ways to throw sharp objects. One is to give them a spin, as you learned with the throwing knifes, and one is to throw them like a spear." 

He supported his statement by throwing respectively knifes, needles, more knifes, kunais, short swords, spears, shuriken, an axe and even more knifes (of course every knife was a different one).  
The action caused even more questions for Nagisa, because he hadn't seen, where Hatake got the all those weapons from nor how he had drawn them so fast. 

"You sacrificed speed for accuracy to seem cool, didn't you?" Karma commented in a derogative tone. 

He had a point, as the thrown weapons were distributed randomly over the practice target. 

"I did, didn't I." Hatake-san looked a bit sheepish. 

"So how should we know, that you're not teaching us bullshit" 

Nagisa sighed. Karma couldn't just let a temporary teacher be, could he? But at least this teacher was taking it in stride.

"Ahh well, I still got every blade to stick. I'd like to see you try the same without a warm-up." He eye-smiled at them. Nagisa didn't know, whether he liked it. 

After some more theoretical explaining from Hatake-san, they finally were allowed to try themselves. The two students, who were changing the target Hatake-san used for a new one, suddenly screamed in astonishment.

"What is it?"

"Just look at it!" They gestured to the backside of the practice target, where the protrusions formed Korosensei's smile. 

Their jaws collectively dropped. Nagisa's thoughts were racing. To be able to throw that arrangement of blades so precise in their force, to know exactly how they interact with the material of the panel and to do apply all that in a fraction of a second; Hatake-san was a lot more dangerous than previously thought. Nagisa was lucky to not have protested against his teaching methods.

Thinking of the devil, where was he? The spot he had previously occupied was empty and there was no sign of him anywhere in the gym. 

"He knew! That fucker knew and let us underestimate him!", Karma ranted.

A sheet with written instructions for the different weapons floated gently to the ground. Hatake-san didn't come back, even after the lesson ended.

* * *

The next day Karasuma-sensei was back again and Hatake-san was still nowhere to be seen.

"I hope Kakashi was not giving you to much trouble?"

"Did you know?" Karma demanded to know, full of righteous indignation.

"Did I know what?"

"That he was that good?!" Karasuma-sensei sighed. 

"Why don't you just tell me, what happened yesterday?"

"Of course he would do something like that." Karasuma-sensei mumbled after the animated retelling. 

"So, did you know, sensei?" Karma demanded again.

"Did I know that he is a terrifying opponent? Yes. Did I know about his particular skill in throwing sharp objects? No. But do think about yesterday and what you could learn from it. I will be expecting some answers to that question at the end of the lesson."

"So what did you learn from yesterday?"

"We learned, to not judge people on their perceived prowess. They still could be holding back."

"We should be more observant. He gave us the slip at least three times and we are 28 people. That is unacceptable."

"Good thinking. If you want a real challenge, you should try to take a photo of his bare face. Anything else?"

"Never take any word Hatake-san says, as the truth. He is a slippery bastard."

"Language, but it is correct."

* * *

"Korosensei, what do you know about Hatake-san?" 

As soon as he heard the question, there was a rapid flurry of colours. Nagisa recognized rage, sadness and for a short moment panic, before it was all replaced by white. It seemed like Hatake-san was an emotional subject.

"What exactly do you want to know?"

"Everything. Nobody knows anything about him, so maybe you would?"

"You have a lot of faith in me, hehe. Well, let's see... He has a very good taste in literature." 

"Whaaaat??" 

"Are you serious Korosensei?"

"I am. Those books of his are just exquisite." He chuckled. "There is this one scene ion the onsen..."

"We don't want to hear about his books!"

"Is he an assassin or a hitman?" 

"Yes. We were talking about how to spot lies in the last lesson. What did you observe over the last days?"

* * *

They never saw Hatake-san again until it was the last day of the year, although Karasuma-sensei as well as Korosensei assured them, that he was still having an eye on the situation. 

Nagisa never knew, whether to believe them or not, but when Hatake stood there before him as his hands were around the dagger and offered to do the deed for him, Nagisa knew it wasn't only about Korosensei. 

He could be the one to take the life and walk the path of an assassin. Or he could let Hatake-san do it, turn his back on this crazy world and get a normal job and a family. 

The moment stretched in time as he held the mismatched gaze of Hatake-san and he knew, no matter what he would decide he wouldn't be judged. 

He gripped the knife harder, nodded and plunged as deep as he could in Korosensei's heart. There was a faint rustling of leaves and the impression that someone had ruffled his hair.

* * *

Years later, when Nagisa became the assassin's liaison to the Hidden Continent they met once again at the grave of Korosensei. Hatake now showed both of his eyes. 

"He would be proud of you." 

Nagisa said nothing.

"He loved all his students. Spent nights fretting about his last gifts to you." His voice was oddly wistful. 

"I never gave you something, did I?" He pulled a piece of paper with odd symbols out of his pockets and gave it Nagisa, who took it without preamble. If the shinobi had wanted him dead, he would already be dead.

"If you ever are in a tight spot, get your blood on it. Help will come." 

"Thank you." It was not a simple "thank you", it was a "Thank you" for the gift, for the words, for the lessons, for letting him choose. But he was already speaking to thin air.


End file.
